Rainy Day
by genKi shouJo
Summary: Heero and Relena run into each other on a rainy day in the park...Please r/r! Arigato...!


Well, this is a really stupid and sappy fic…ENJOY!!

Rainy Day

It came down. Drop by drop, cold and harsh. It pattered nonstop onto the roof, making a repetitive sound. The time was around eight at night. She sat curled up in a small corner of her windowsill, gazing at the blanket of water dousing the outside. She couldn't take it anymore. Being cooped in for days could drive you insane. Relena was on the verge of that cliff.

Quietly, she slipped off her slippers and on a light jacket. She grabbed an umbrella and crept out the front door. At first, she sat on the porch, taking in the fresh air but it wasn't enough. Relena got a claustrophobic feeling inside and being around her house with idiotic guards wasn't helping at all. Relena opened up her umbrella and walked away.

It started innocently enough. She walked to a nearby park that she liked to relax and read in. nobody, she thought, would be there in such an unforgiving storm. Puddles were abundant and the rain got harder but it did not stop Relena. She walked into the forsaken park and looked for her favorite area near the grand fountain. A chilly gust of wind blew, shaking the tall trees and her golden hair. She pulled her jacket tighter toward her body, hoping for more warmth.

Relena strolled until she neared her area. It looked scarier than usual. When she turned the corner, a dark figure was there, sitting in her favorite spot. Her instincts told her to go towards the figure. Relena calmly walked over, that is until she saw his face. It was the young man who made her teenage years a living hell.

Heero Yuy.

"He-Heero?" Relena mumbled.

His head turned toward her and he slowly rose to his feet. It looked as if he had his soul drained out of him by the devil. Heero walked slowly in her direction, step by step. Relena couldn't move. All her muscles clamped up and her heart was jumping. He was approaching, closer and closer. She didn't want to see him, not after what he did to her. But her emotions told her otherwise. Relena snapped out of her daydream and dropped her umbrella. Her muscles loosened and she ran.

Heero followed. He ran after her, the bitter rain beating onto the two confused souls. His speed was incredible. In no time, he had caught up with her. He ran in front of her and Relena halted to a stop. She tried to turn around but it was too late. Heero had wrapped his arms around her securely. She couldn't help it. Salty tears streamed down her cheek, mixing with the rain. He wiped them away and slowly let her go.

Relena turned around and screamed, " Damn it, Heero! You toy with my heart and throw it away like it's a piece of shit. And know you're here again. What do you from me?"

He leaned over to her ear and whispered seductively, " I want you…" Relena's eyes widened and Heero didn't bother to move his head. His ragged breathe on her neck sent chills up her spine. "Heero, I-" She never got to finish her sentence. His mouth crushed against her mouth. Relena was caught totally off guard and she didn't know what to do…except kiss back. She pulled on his shirt that clung tightly to all his muscles and they finally broke apart.

Relena looked down at the ground and swore under her breath. She then looked up into those cold cobalt eyes and said quietly," Heero, I have to go. It's late."

"No, you can't. Come home with me, please," he pleaded. What was she getting herself into? "Fine…"

The rain beat down on the two soaked lovers. Heero protectively held onto her hip. They finally reached a small apartment building. He unlocked the door and flicked the light on. It was a very quaint and modest place to live. Heero and Relena slipped their shoes off and he pointed to a door and said," You can go into my bathroom and clean up." Relena thanked him and he handed her an oversized tee shirt and some boxers. 

She opened the door and locked it after she went in. Relena then closed the toilet lid and placed the clothing onto the lid. She turned on the shower, stripped down and stepped in. Heero was getting bored so he decided to join Relena. He found the door locked but used a pick to open it in no time flat. He piled his clothes next to Relena's and slyly stepped in, hoping Relena wouldn't notice him. Too late for that.

"Eek! Heero, what in God's name are you doing?" she shrieked. Relena tried to cover herself up. "I got bored and cold, so I decided to join you," Heero said with an inconspicuous grin. Again, he pulled her close to his taught body and slid his hand up and down her sides. It was so personal, being together alone in the shower, naked.

"Relena," he said softly," my feet hurt. Let's take a bath instead." She nodded in agreement and quickly plugged the drain. She then turned the shower into a bath and the bathtub soon filled with warm water. They sat down, leaning on a side and Relena grabbed a bar of soap. Heero sat in front of her and she began to scrub his muscular back. They didn't feel uncomfortable looking at each other nude. 

"Heero, you seem…different," Relena said innocently.

"Really?"

"Well, for starters, you don't seem as tense."

"There's no war."

"Yeah, I know."

"And there's always you to consider. I wouldn't want to go and make you worry so much that you'll have a heart attack."

Relena gave Heero and playful slap on the arm and Heero turned around and nuzzled her neck. "Relena, we should get out before we transform into prunes." She nodded and placed the soap back in the right spot. He was the first to get out. Heero took a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist and held another towel open for Relena. She stepped out and proceeded to go into the towel but she slipped on some water and tripped on top of Heero. Luckily, he caught her but the impact was so strong that he also tripped backwards and onto the floor. The two landed with a thud onto the cold, marble floor. Relena giggled and Heero wrapped the towel around her body and got up. He closed the door him and let her dress by herself. 

Outside the bathroom, he slipped on a pair of boxers and loose drawstring pants. He took another towel from his closet and dried his hair. He then went to his laptop and began typing away. Inside the bathroom, Relena slipped on the tee shirt and boxers and tried to dry her thick hair. She then came out and saw Heero oblivious to the real world. She strolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Working again?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing, really." He stood up and shut his laptop down. Relena sat down on his bed and he sat down next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. She sighed and laid her head on top of his head. Heero looked up and saw that she was exhausted. He told her to go to sleep and she nodded tiredly. Heero yawned too and saw that it was four in the morning already. He pulled the covers over their bodies and Relena curled up into a little ball next to his muscular chest. He held her close to his body and they both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Heero woke up near noon. Relena was still asleep and they were both sprawled all over the bed. He smiled and saw that it wasn't a dream and he stretched out in the glorious sunlight. He then straddled Relena's hip and watched her breath peacefully. She began to stir and her eyes slowly opened and her mouth spread into a wide grin.

"Morning, Heero," she said happily.

"Same to you."

"Do you mind getting off of me?" she said trying to push his weight off of her body.

"Yes, I do mind."

"Heero, please? You're heavier than you look!"

"Hold on." Heero adjusted his body so that his weight would be evenly spread out on the bed. "Better?" Relena nodded and continued trying to push his weight off. He pinned her arms down and kissed her on the lips. She stopped squirming and responded fully. After they broke apart, he let go of arms but still refused to get off. "Heero, please…" she begged. He thought about it and finally climbed off. 

Relena sighed and got up. She went into the kitchen and looked for some coffee mix. No coffee in the morning means a really cranky and pissed Relena in the morning. Heero also got up and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Suddenly, the doorbell rung and Heero spit his toothpaste out.

He slipped on a tank top and answered the door. "Hey, buddy. What took you so long to answer the door?" Heero mentally smacked himself but put on a straight face. "What do you want, Duo?" he said in a monotone voice. "Can't I just…" and Duo was cut off by a feminine voice. "Heero, who's at the door?" A huge smile spread across his face and he screamed in Heero's face," YOU SLEPT WITH RELENA!!!" Heero mentally smacked himself again, but harder this time… 

Please r/r! No flamers will be tolerated! BE KINDDDDDDDDDDD!!! Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
